He Who Endures
by Maelstrom of Olympia
Summary: He's trapped in a world he doesn't recognize. His partner isn't answering him. His friend's are long gone and he is lost. By some luck, he is found by the one guild that doesn't care where he come's from and gives him a place to stay during a difficult time in their lives. Far from home and with no way to return he starts over and helps his new comrades rebuild. Pairing Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey had this idea in my mind so decided to put it on the shared profile Kyoka and I have.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Naruto/Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **A Fanfiction by SoulReaperCrewe**

 **He Who Endures**

 **Chapter 1**

He wasn't sure where he was but all he knew was that he was resting on a very soft patch of grass with a clear view of the blue sky above him. There were hardly any clouds in the sky giving him a beautiful image of mixtures of blue and the occasional yellow from the sun. When he turned his head, which he eventually did after hat felt like hour's of just staring up at the clear blue void he knew as the sky he saw he was lying in the middle of a small field surrounded by lush green forest that looked incredibly vibrant and alive. The cool wind blew against his skin which combined with the warmth that sun was giving him made his skin feel heavenly.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't entirely sure where he was but he knew one thing was for damn sure. He wasn't in the Leaf Village and he wasn't in the Elemental Nations.

The place felt all wrong. Noot in a bad way but the energy he sensed here was very different from what he felt back home. He couldn't feel chakra but instead some different kind of energy that he could sense flowed through the ground and tree's. He could even sense some animals in different parts of the forest all with this different kind of energy. Somme had it and some didn't which was odd to him. Everyone had chakra back home, even the civilians and those who chose not to become a shinobi. The only reason a shinobi's was more noticeable was because of the years of training and choosing the career path of a ninja.

"Kurama...any idea where we are?"

He was met with silence and for the next minute repeated the question over and over again until eventually he just stopped. He wasn't sure why Kurama wasn't speaking to him but for whatever reason something was either blocking them from communicating with one another or...or Kurama wasn't with him anymore. Though that thought was ludicrous. He would know if Kurama had been taken from him.

The last thing he remembered was the battle of the moon. Hinata was with him and they had just finished battling Toneri which had ended in their victory. The battle had ended and Hinata had insisted that they take Toneri to the spot where Hinata had met the spirit of the long deceased Hamura Otsutsuki, Toneri's descendant and who's orders and belief's he had believed he was following. That's when thing's in Naruto's mind began going fuzzy.

He remembered speaking to Hamura and Toneri with Hinata by his side before he suddenly began feeling something pulling him away. Everyone saw it happening and everyone, including Naruto, had bene shocked when a portal, much like the one's Princess Kaguya had used during her battle with himself and Sasuke. Hinata had tried to reach for him but instead their fingers only touched one another for the briefest of seconds before Naruto was pulled into the void of the portal, pure darkness engulfing him as the portal closed behind him and he felt himself floating in a sea of nothingness.

Then everything went black and he found himself waking up in the middle of the clearing with no idea where he was.

He tried moving but the battle had taken more of a toll on his body then he thought. His sides had gashes in them that thankfully weren't bleeding anymore and his right knee was throbbing after a nasty hit from Toneri. His arms were scratched up pretty good and he was sure a rib or two were fractured. Not that he was an expert but he had become familiar with what broken ribs felt like.

He was alone and deep down he was a little afraid.

"Hey, Kid...you alright?" Opening his eyes, Naruto turned his head and looked over at the figure that was walking towards him. The man was much older than he was and Naruto presumed he must have been in his mid-thirties, or at least around there. He was quite tall with slicked back dark blue hair with stubble and a thin mustache on his face and black eyes that reminded him of Sasuke. He was decked in a long white jacket with dark brown jeans and black boots wit a brown belt around his pants. Underneath his jacket were a dark blue shirt and a necklace with aa large S resting on top of his chest. The man looked worried, having spotted the dried blood on his shirt and the fact that his clothes were ripped in a lot of places.

"I'll feel better when I know where I am. You think you could help me with that?" Naruto asked lifting his head and slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. The man went down on his knee's to help him sit up, keeping him steady with by putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders to stop him from falling back.

"Sure I can help with that. You're just outside the town of Magnolia, in the East Forest to be more exact."

 _'This really isn't good.'_ Naruto thought. Sorry sir but I have no idea where that is. I don't suppose you know where Konohagakure is, do you?" His worried deepened when the man furrowed his brow with a confused look on his face, slowly shaking his head after a few second.

"Sorry lad but I've never even heard of a place with that kind of name. I've traveled all across Fiore and yet I've never heard nor come across a place with that name." Naruto looked into the man's eyes and saw he was being truthful which only made the fear in Naruto's chest get a little stronger. "Is it somewhere near Bosco or one of the other neighboring countries? Can't say I 've been to many places outside of Fiore."

"No," Naruto admitted. "It's nowhere even close."

"Oh." The man said and rubbed the back of his head. "What happened to you?"

"Trouble found me. I have a habit of attracting trouble I guess you could say." It was a complete lie. Trouble really did follow him like he was some kind of magnet. Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Hiruko, Toneri, Kaguya and a whole list of people that had caused him trouble and pain in the past. He guessed it was the backlash to having the devil's luck and Tsunade Baa-chan had labeled it.

Them older man continued to look down and looked around the clearing. "Can you move?"

"Let's find out," Naruto said before slowly beginning to move and tried to stand up. His muscles ached something fierce thanks to his battle with Toneri and felt like fire coursed through his joints and abdomen. None of the wounds were deep and thankfully most of the breakages had healed before he got sent through the portal. Now though with him in a place he didn't know or really understand and not to mention the fact that Kurama was unresponsive, he was left a little confused and his accelerated healing due to Kurama's chakra no longer working. It actually going tot ake him some time before he was a hundred percent again.

After a minute of struggle Naruto finally stood to his full height but soon felt his legs beginning to give out and felt himself starting to back down. Before he could land on his front though he felt the man appear next to him and catch him before he hit the ground, bringing him back up and putting Naruto's left arm over his shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it. Come on, I'll take you to the Guild. You seem to be a decent guy so my comrades and I will patch you up."

 _'Guild?'_ Naruto thought before deciding to ask more about it later. Thank you, I appreciate any help I can get right now." Putting more weight onto the shoulder fo the older man the two slowly began walking out of the clearing and towards the path that the man had taken in getting to him.

"What's your name by the way?" The blue haired man asked. Despite feeling tired, Naruto managed to smile and poked his thumb into his chest.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." Hearing his voice hold a bit more spirit in it, the man gave smirked back and patted his shoulder as the two began to walk away from the clearing.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Macao."

* * *

 **Magnolia**

A short while later Naruto continued to lean on Macao and currently found himself staring up at a very impressive looking building that looked like something out of a children story. It was an imposing looking building consisting of three floors made out of a mixture of stone and wood, though predominantly stone. The various roof's were covered with dark red tiles that bordered on the color orange while on the top of the building was a large golden bell situated under a very small roof with a small golden spire on the top of it. On the front of the building was a large orange banner, which Naruto quickly noted and thought was badass, with a strange white emblem that he had never seen before. In front of the building was a stone gate with metal bar's covering the middle while above the entrance was a name that Naruto could only guess was the name of the establish he was being brought to.

It read Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail?" He asked and saw the man grin and give him thumbs up.

"You got it. The best damn Guild there in all of Fiore. Don't let anyone tell you any different." He had a proud and excited glint in his eye and Naruto saw how proud he was off this place. He could see it meant a lot to him, being a familiar look that Naruto had when he talk about his home village.

He wondered if he would ever see it again.

Walking towards the door the large building he watched as Macao pushed the door wide open and lead Naruto inside. As soon as he saw the inside Naruto found himself equally impressed and awestruck at the inside of the massive building as well. The hall was very large with dozens of tables and benches covering most of the hall as well as several long beams supporting the wooden mezzanines present on both sides of the hall, and a similarly long counter occupying the wall to the right from the entrance. Above it, a large banner bearing both the guild's name and its symbol is visible. The floor is still made of wood, while the upper part of the walls, just below the mezzanines, consists of bricks.

"Hey Wakaba, go get the first aid kit. This kid pretty banged up." Macao called out and Naruto watched as a man with a pompadour hairstyle quickly get up out of his seat and run behind the bar. Macao slowly led Naruto over to one of the tables and quickly settled him down onto one of the chairs. Naruto lifted his right leg and placed it on one of the other chairs, his right knee having flared up in discomfort during the trek. "Hey, Warren get this kid a drink of water. I doubt he had any fluids in a few hours."

"Thank you for this." Naruto commented and let out a sigh of relief as he leaned into the chair, letting his body relax.

"Think nothing of it. A member of Fairy Tail never leaves another person behind, even if their not part of a guild. If we left someone behind who was injured then we would be no better then a dark mage."

Naruto ignored the dark mage part and smiled at what Macao just said. "You sound a lot like my sensei. He always talked about how leaving comrades behind was one of the worst things' anyone could do and how if you had to break a few rules to save the person then you should completely do it. Those who break rules are trash but those who leaves their comrades behind are even lower than trash."

Macao smiled. "He sounds like a smart man."

"He is. He's one of the smartest people I know. I regret not paying more attention to him when I was younger but I'm glad I took all the important stuff to heart." The man with the pompadour hair style soon appeared next to Naruto with the first aid kit and pulled up a chair from the next table. He looked at the bruises that hadn't healed in Naruto's body as well as the gashes in his side that Toneri had managed to inflict.

"Geez, kids I'd hate to meet the guy or gal who did this to you," He replied making Naruto chuckle. Some of the other members all appeared around them while the guy that went to get him a glass water appeared and settled it front of him.

"Thank you." Naruto thanked taking a sip of the water before looking back at Wakaba. "You should see the other guy. I gave it right back with tenfold the impact." He punched his hand into his left bandaged hand though winced afterward.

"Everyone this is Naruto," Macao announced. "I found him in the East Forest looking pretty banged up so I figured we should give him a hand. I think he's a little lost since he doesn't know where he is. Let's help him as much as we can."

"Hello everyone." Naruto waved and saw a few of them wave back at him.

As Wakaba looked him over he watched as the other members took seats around him and began introducing themselves. First was Bisca and Alzack, who by the looks of it were a couple by how their arms were linked with one another. Bisca was very beautiful and had long green hair that Naruto found himself staring at for a brief moment before having the decency to look away. Next was Nab, a big muscular looking guy and Warren, a thin guy with sandy blonde hair with a bright purple shirt. Behind the bar was a pretty purple haired girl named Kinana that waved over at him. By the bar, he was introduced to Warren, Max, and Vijeeter who raised a glass over in his direction before finally saying hello to Laki, a purple haired girl with glasses and Reedus, a large man with the largest middle body Naruto had ever seen on a man. It defied anything he had ever seen before but chose not to stare in case the man was sensitive about it.

"So where are you from Naruto? Macao says your lost and doesn't know exactly where you are." Alzack asked as Naruto winced when Wakaba pressed a cotton swab with antiseptic cream onto one of the gashes on his side.

"That's right. I asked earlier but Macao didn't recognize the place. My home is called Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves as other know it by." Unsurprisingly Naruto saw none of them had a look of familiarity and like Macao had no idea what or where his home was. "It's okay I didn't think you would know it. To be honest, I doubt anyone will know where it is if the signs I've seen is any indication."

"What do you mean?" Bisca asked and all of them lean in with frowns on their faces.

"It's just...I don't think you will believe me if I told you the truth. In fact, you might have me committed to the crazy house." He admitted to them but saw most of them become ever more curious, tap their chins before crossing their arms. Even those by the bar seemed curious by what he had to say.

"Try us." They all said. Looking around and seeing they were all waiting for him to speak, Naruto shrugged and gave it a shot. The worst they could do was laugh at him which was something he used to due to thanks to his Academy days. Even Wakaba had stopped momentarily to hear what he had to say, blowing smoke from his pipe in the opposite direction.

"Alright well don't say I didn't warn you. I don't think I'm from this dimension. I think I'm from a completely different world all put together." He saw their faces looked surprised and he waited for them to begin laughing or telling them that the very idea was preposterous however to his surprise instead he heard them say something completely different and completely unexpected.

"Sounds legit," Wakaba said taking another puff of his pipe before going back to Naruto's wounds. Naruto gaped at the man and then saw his jaw drop even more when he saw the nods from the other members of the Guild.

"Really? Are you telling me you actually believe me?" They all nodded again. "How? Why?"

It was Bisca that answered him. "We had a member of our guild quite recently that turned out was from another dimension known as Edolas, which is essentially a parallel version of our world. His name was Mytogan who turned out to be a Prince of that world. Our worlds were connected by this wormhole known as the Anima which would appear from time to time and suck out this world's magic into their own due to how limited their sources of magic were. That was about a two months ago so it happened fairly recently."

Naruto leaned forward and eyes wide with excitement. He gripped the table hard with his hands. "Do you think this guy could find me a way home? If you know anyone that could send me home then I will be forever in your debt." Unfortunately for Naruto though he saw their faces give looks of pity and eyes full of sadness when they saw his excitement. He swallowed hard and felt worry grow in his stomach. "What is it?"

He felt Macao put a hand on his shoulder and look at him sympathetically.

"The thing is Naruto...what you're talking about...being able to go from one world to another...I don't think there is a single person in all of Earthland that knows how to do that. Edolas only managed to create the Anima because of a special machine that was known only to Edolas and even then our two worlds have coexisted so to speak for what I guess would be forever. Macao ran a hand through is hair. Even if there was someone who knew how to use such spells or techniques, no one has ever heard of your world and has never seen it. Without it..."

"Without it, there's just no way to send me home." Naruto whispered and god saddened nods from everyone in the hall. Soon enough Naruto felt his eyes beginning to mist over and felt his lower lip begin to tremble. He didn't want to cry in front of the people he had just met and were could enough to patch him up but the emotion he was feeling was proving to be too much for him to handle. He brought his hand up to cover his face but it didn't too much to convince everyone he was fine. They could see what was happening and their hearts all went out to the blonde teenager.

A weight suddenly pressed itself against Naruto's shoulder's breaking him away from his train of thought and turning his head to see what it was. To his surprise, Bisca had gotten out of her seat and wrapped him up in a comforting hug and gently rubbed her thumb across his shoulders.

"I know it might seem bleak right now but Fairy Tail went turn their back on you. We will be here to support you through this time for as long as you need us." She told him and Naruto saw all across the room everyone nodded their heads in agreement, giving him a nod of support as well as a pat on the shoulder from both Macao and Wakaba.

"You've only just met me and yet you're treating me with such kindness? Why?" Naruto had to ask. Bisca smiled at him and pressed her forehead against his and keeping the hug intact. "How do you know I'm not just tricking you all?"

"Because you don't look like the type of person that would tell such lies and come here with bad intentions. If there is one thing Fairy Tail has always been good at, it's knowing when someone has lost their way and needs the support to get back on track. We can't promise you will ever be able to go home but I think I speak for everyone when I say you are welcome here for as long as you need."

"She's right. Once you're all patched up kid we'll figure out the next step." Macao told him and gave him a thumbs up and a grin. "For now, let's get you healed and rested. You look like you've seen hell. !HEY KINANA GET THIS GUY SOMETHING TO EAT!"

"Yes, Master!" The purple haired girl disappeared behind the bar and soon the sounds of pots and pans could be heard being put to use. "I hope he likes ramen."

As if a switch in the mind of the young Uzumaki suddenly got flipped his sobs and tears suddenly stopped, much to the surprise of the Fairy Tail members and watched as his expression suddenly did a complete 180 turn and eyes light up like the Fantasia Parade fireworks. "Did she say ramen?" In the blink of an eye, the members of Fairy Tail watched as Naruto was sat on the chair to now sitting at one of the stool's by the bar barely containing his excitement. Bring on the ramen." Naruto cheered as he rubbed his hands in excitement, his mouth salivating at the mere thought and ignoring the wounds on his body. Everyone looked at him oddly before they began laughing.

As Naruto waited for his ramen he spent the next fifteen minute indulging the curiosity of the Fairy Tail mages who had now moved to sit around him at the bar. Wakaba cleaned some of the wounds but mentioned that it would be best if Porlyusica took a look at him. When asked who she was, Naruto was told she was their guild's occasional healer. She wasn't very keen on people but she wouldn't turn away someone who was injured.

"Tell us about yourself Naruto. So far all we know if your name and that your not from our world." Alzack asked, who then thanked Laki who passed him a drink from behind the bar. They were all curious to get to know their guest, especially if he was from another world entirely different from their own.

Naruto grinned and puffed out his chest. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 19 years old and I'm a shinobi from the Village hidden in the Leaves. My likes are my friends and loved ones, training, ramen, my family and the people of my village. I dislike murderers, those who would hurt innocent people for their own selfish goals, people who break their promises and go back on their word. My goals for the future...well...it was to become the Hokage but...but it doesn't look like that's going to happen." His voice turned sad at the last part, his moment of happiness gone once more as he thought of the home he might never see again.

Seeing he was about to go back into his slump it was Wakaba who asked: "What's a Hokage?" It did the trick and Naruto perked up again.

"The Hokage is the leader of my village. Where I'm from the their are five major military villages throughout my home continent and each is led by the Kage. My home, Konoha, is led by the Hokage which means Fire Shadow. The Hokage is the strongest in the village and the one that leads us down the right path, bestowing his wisdom and strength onto everyone that he commands. When you become Hokage the entire village becomes your family and it's the Hokage's job to protect everyone from those that would see them harmed."

The guild members all looked impressed. "That kind of sounds like a Guild Master, just on a bigger scale," Laki commented which got nods of agreement from everyone else. "So does that mean your military force all uses magic like yourself?"

"I've been wondering about that," Naruto replied. You guy's said magic. What's is that exactly?" He asked scratching the back of his head, having never heard of something called magic before. To his surprise, everyone looked at him in shock with multiple jaws opening wide and eyes bulging from their sockets.

"You've never heard of magic?" Warren asked and didn't hide his disbelief when Naruto shook his head. Are you telling us you come from a the world...where magic doesn't exist."

"I'm afraid so. I've never even heard of the term before and never met anyone that can use such a thing. Naruto told them truthfully and again they all saw he was being truthful.

"Just what is magic anyway?" Naruto leaned his good arm onto the side of the bar, genuinely curious to know what this thing called magic really was.

"Let me explain it." Laki asked, leaning over the bar and looking at Naruto who turned is head to listen. Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic which is said to help keep the balance between those that can and those cannot use magic. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal."

"Well said Laki." Wakaba praised.

Naruto listened to her explanation and found himself even more curious than before. He wanted to know more and we wanted to see it used. "Do you guys think you could show me?" He asked and quickly watched the grins all appear on the faces of the Fairy Tail mages. He watched them all get-up and then watched in amazement at the demonstration they all gave him.

Firstly he watched purplish-blue flames appeared around Macao and watched as he maneuvered the flames around his body making various shapes and forms while Wakaba did something similar only instead of flames it was smoke that danced around him and appeared to be coming from his pipe. Around Max, he saw the all too familiar form of sand appear around him that reminded him of Gaara. It didn't appear as powerful or as fast as his old friends sand but it was still an impressive show. With Warren, he was surprised to hear him talking to him in his mind with his magic he called telepathy while Vijeeter did some kind of strange dance. He didn't fully understand that one so he didn't comment. Bisca and Alzack both held out their hands and he watched as weapons appeared in their hands and both fired colorful rounds of ammunition towards various targets around the room. Warren held out his right arm and Naruto watched as a red ethereal energy formed around his arm that took the shape of a tiger's head and slammed his hand against the ground. The after effect was the guild shaking ever so slightly with everyone having to keep one another still to stay upright.

"Damn it Nab." Macao whined and Naruto saw Nab rub the back of his head in embarrassment. Beside him Laki sighed and Naruto's jaw almost dropped when planks of wood suddenly shot out of the ground and began forming over the indent on the floor until it was completely covered and looked as good as new. He whipped his head in her direction with shock in her eyes.

"You have the Mokuton!"

It comment made everyone look confused at him, none more so than Laki who looked to and from Naruto and the point on the ground that she just fixed. "What's the Mokuton?"

"What you just did with the wood. That's the Mokuton. Only someone with the cells of the first can do that." Naruto implied but saw Laki shake her head at him. The other's all continued to look confused at Naruto as well.

"What I use is not called Mokuton. I use Wood-Make Magic. A type of molding types magic that focuses on the element of wood. It means I can basically make anything made out of wood and use it for Offensive, defensive and support features." She told him before inquiring "What is this Mokuton?"

"The Mokuton is blood limit that only the First Hoage of my village, Hashirama Senju has ever been able to use. Over the years other have shown they can use this ability but only when they have his cells introduced into their body, to which even then it pales in comparison to the real thing. He could control the element of wood, nature and natural energy to such a degree that he earned the nickname God of Shinobi. He was recognized as one of the strongest people alive." Naruto told them. So if you can use wood then does that mean you can learn other elements like Ice, Sand, Lava and types like that simply by learning the magic type?"

They all nodded and Naruto took a deep breath. Now that was something new. Not to have the limitations of bloodlines both sounded wonderful and dangerous at the same time. If someone from his world could do that, someone like a member of the Akatsuki then he dreaded the idea of trying to put them down. He had already seen the capabilities from Kaguya, Madara, and even Obito and he was sure he lost a few years of his life taking part in those battles.

"Man this is a lot to take in," Naruto admitted. The other sympathize with him and acknowledge that this couldn't have been easy for him though now they were a little curious about something as well.

"Naruto if your world does not use magic then what do you use?" Macao asked. "I can sense something from you but I can't quite make out what it is. It feels both the same and different at the same time. Could you tell us what that is?"

Shaking his head from his earlier thoughts Naruto tried to remember the explanation Iruka had given them back at the Academy. While now he wished he had listened better to Iruka's lectures he had the concept of chakra drilled into his head not only by Iruka but by Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sakura as well. "Sure, what I use is called chakra."

"Chakra?"

"Yeah, Chakra. Chakra is the resulting energy produced when Physical and Spiritual energies become mixed together. Hand Seals are then used to harness this energy and expel it out of the body; Usually, in the form of some kind of offensive or defensive technique though it can also be used for support like healing. What you call spells we call justu from where I'm from. Everyone has it where from my world but only through training can people use and access it. Most of the people that use chakra are shinobi which is what I am.

"Could you give us a demonstration?"

"Though you'd never ask." Naruto grinned and held out his hand with his palm facing up. Everyone watched his hand as the sound swirling could suddenly be heard with Naruto palm beginning to glow. They watched in amazement as blue energy suddenly appeared in his palm and began to take the shape of a sphere a little bigger than a fist.

"Wow. It's like...like pure energy. It what I imagine ethernano would look like if it wasn't in it's solid lacrima form. Amazing." Wakaba commented as everyone's eyes were entranced by the sphere of chakra.

"Pretty cool huh? This is the Rasengan, one of my signature techniques and one my father created."

Amazing. They all said and Naruto lets out a quiet sigh of relief. In all honesty, he wasn't entirely sure if that was going to work since he hadn't tapped into his chakra since he arrived. Now though he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He was glad he still had his abilities at least though with no word from Kurama he had a feeling his access to his Cloaked form and above were currently out of his reach. While he hoped he wouldn't need them and that his current skills were enough he had a feeling he was going to need to train a lot to make up for his missing techniques.

"Here's the ramen." Naruto heard and swiveled around in his chair as a delicious aroma of ramen wafted around his nose. He looked at the bowl that was sat in front of him and quickly prayed to kami for having ramen in this new world. He wouldn't know what he would do if this world didn't have ramen. Taking his chopsticks and collecting up some of the pork and noodles he quickly devoured it and let out a loud sigh of enjoyment.

"This is...amazing. You're the most wonderful woman to me right now." Kinana blushed and held her hands to her cheeks in embarrassment while the others laughed at seeing the redness dust over on her cheeks.

"So are their more members of your...urm...guild? It seems kinda empty for a small group?" He asked and quickly wished he hadn't had asked. In the blink of an eye, the happiness and joy in the room suddenly got sucked out and the faces of the Fairy Tail mages changed to ones of sadness and tragedy. Naruto might have only just met them and many back home called him dense but he knew when someone had lost someone important in their lives. He took another quick bite of his meal before turning back to face them all.

"I know I've only just met you all but please...tell me who you lost and tell me about them."

* * *

 **Night**

Naruto couldn't sleep and instead found himself just looking up at the wooden ceiling of the room he was currently occupying. When the members of Fairy Tail all began heading off to their homes as day turned into night, Macao agreed to let him stay in one of the beds in the medical room. He had told him he could stay there for the time being until they figured out where he could go more long term since he had no money, valuable items on his person and only had the clothes on his back. Though Jet, one of the mages that arrived after returning from a mission with his partner Droy was good enough to lend him some spare sleepwear he had lain at home. It was nothing fancy and they did the job.

His mind at this moment in time though was occupied by what his new friends at Fairy Tail had told him and why he saw such sadness from them. They had lost their Guild Master and beloved comrades and friends in an unsanctioned attack from a Dragon nearly 2 months ago. The attacked completely destroyed their sacred island that was part of their guilds history and future and with it, they had lost the lives of people they cared about.

Even here in a new word, there was such evil and death pillaging the world of what made it good. They talked about their friends and told him their names and what they were like. From the loud, boisterous but ever loyal Natsu to the beautiful, frightening but forever brave Erza they all told him stories they shared with their lost comrades that left smiling, laughing and even feeling a little envious that he didn't get to meet such a group of people. Not to mention the admiration they held for their Guild Master who treated them all like they were his children and gave them advice and love when they needed it.

He reminded him of the Third Hokage and the mere thought brought a smile to his face. Not to mention by the way they spoke about Natsu, he felt he would have got along very well with their lovable Dragon Slayer.

 _'A Dragon. By the way, they described the dragon it sounds a lot like a_ bijuu _. Same unreal power and equal ferocity. Somehow I doubt it's as approachable, though.'_ He thought as his eyes began to grow heavy. He turned around in his covers, fluffing his pillows a little before dropping his head onto the softness as he tried to get some sleep.

Before Naruto could close his eyes, however, his head snapped to the window that faced the back of the guild and immediately sat upright. He walked to the window and pushed it open, letting the cold air of the night hit him at full force. He jumped out of the window landing on the soft grass with a light thud before walking forwards and looking towards the line of tree's that faces him at the end of the grounds. His eyes darted across the line of tree's waiting for a single piece of movement until stopping on a small opening in the tree's where a dark figure began appearing from. All he had was the light that was being given from the moon and yet he could make out the person as he got closer. The person looked no older than him but had hair has dark as charcoal and a pair of eyes that matched. His clothing was black as well with a necklace barely visible around his neck and a white sash that stood out the most on his body. He was average height and a bit on the thin side and yet his appearance was not what unsettled Naruto.

He had sensed this guy only when he appeared a short distance away from the guild and it was his aura that made Naruto worry. It felt so...dark and cold that it made Naruto's inner child want to curl up into a ball and sob. He didn't need his negative sensory abilities to feel the negative energy coming from the guy. The guys face looked emotionless as it came into view and yet his eyes held a strange sense of curiosity to them as he looked straight towards him.

He continued moving forward until there were only about five meters between them. Naruto stood looking right back at the guy, not giving him the sense that he was intimidated, even if he was being given an uneasy feeling.

"You're not of this world are you?" Naruto heard come from the guys mouth and immediately Naruto's eyes Narrowed. "I sensed you arriving this morning. You energy...you're power...it's different from anything I've ever felt before. It's so...alive and full of liFe. Different yet the same to the magic of the world and yet your power feels more potent. You are a factor I did not foresee."

"For that, I feel I must be rid of you." Naruto eyes looked alarmed when the guy moved his hands up in front of him and began chanting words underneath his breath. Naruto's immediately reacted and didn't even let the guy finish what he was saying. He was now so happy he had mastered senjutsu with himself now being able to slip into his sage mode at a moments notice. He had been collecting natural energy the moment he saw the guy appear and had a feeling he as going to need it. The power was a little different as he felt something else invade his system along with the natural energy but he would look into that further later.

His eyes now going from blue to amber and his pupils from regular dots to horizontal bars, he immediately pushed off from the ground and moved at speeds that caught the shrouded man by surprise Naruto smacked his hands away from in front of him and landed strong right punch straight to the face of the young man, which in turn sent him spiraling through the air and landing hard on the ground about ten meters away.

He stayed there on the ground for half a minute before Naruto watched him begin getting back up and collecting himself.

"Try that again and I'll knock you so hard it will rattle your ancestors." Naruto told the mystery man and readied himself for another attack. He watched the young man's expression remain the same until he looked visibly surprised when moved his jaw from side to side. A moment later Naruto watched as the young man spat a tooth out from his mouth and landed on the grass-covered in saliva and blood. Naruto watched the guy just look at the tooth for about a half a minute, silence reigning between them until he noticed the guy's face suddenly morph into a small smile. It wasn't a creepy smile like Orochimaru or a power hungry one like Madara but instead, it was sincere, something that took Naruto now by surprise.

It wasn't a creepy smile like Orochimaru or a power hungry one like Madara but instead, it was sincere, something that Naruto had not expected to see from him.

"You being here...this could be good. Now there is another...that could end my existence." Naruto was visibly put off by the sentence but before he could say a word the guy suddenly vanished as if the darkness swallowed him up, leaving Naruto now alone in the middle of the clearing.

* * *

 **Pairing undecided currently.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Naruto/Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **A Fanfiction by SoulReaperCrewe**

 **Time Heal's All Wounds**

 **Chapter 2**

"I think I'm beginning to understand why Lee and Gai find this so addictive," Naruto muttered to himself as he went about his morning routine, currently in the process of doing a thousand push-ups. If there was anything he had learned from his friend Lee is that it was never a good idea to stop training even for a brief amount of time. You never knew when the next threat would be around the corner and Naruto needed to stay in shape and get stronger now more than ever. For 2 weeks he healed and rested after his battle with Toneri and only began his training routines after a week, having gotten the all clear from Fairy Tail's healer Porlyusica.

Meeting the old pink haired woman had been an interesting experience, reminding him a great deal of Tsunade with their similar short fuses and incredible healing abilities and knowledge. In fact, if she didn't have red eyes then he could have passed her off from what Sakura might have looked like when she was that age. She healed the wounds on his side as well as his knee which she had told him to rest for a couple of days and not to do anything too strenuous. She had made sure to give him a cold look when she said that and Naruto could only gulp and nod.

Though she had been very curious about his fake right arm that he kept bandaged. She had seen and examined it the first chance she got and was amazed at how it functioned perfectly as if it was his own legitimate arm. He had explained it to her as best as he could and that it was all thanks to the cells of the first Hokage that made the arm possible. It felt like his real arm having been fully absorbed onto the stump where his real forearm use to be. He could feel and move it like any arm but he still chose to cover it up because of how different it looked. She didn't question it much but warned him not to damage it since she wasn't sure she would be able to fix something of that nature.

Yeah definitely like Sakura and Tsunade.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead that was accumulating from his workout before putting his arm back behind his back, lowering himself to ground with his other arm, holding himself there for a brief moment before pushing himself back up.

"667."

"668."

"669."

"How does he do this every morning?" Macao wondered allowed, sitting at the edge of the window inside the guild watching Naruto go about his routines with a cup of coffee in his right hand. The blonde continued to mystify them all and did things that left everyone in their guild in amazement. Walking on verticle surfaces and on water, making dozens of clones of himself that gave him the memories and experiences that the clone had encountered during their brief activation and not to mention the destruction they witnessed first hand when they asked him to show the capabilities of his Rasengan that he showed them on the first day. Thankfully Macao had the right idea of having him do it outside as a crater about five meters wide and thirty meters across now covered the grounds behind the guild along with multiple destroyed tree's and small boulders.

Yet despite the crazy abilities he possessed, Macao couldn't help but notice how much more joyful the guild had become since his arrival. Granted it was not like it use to be when the Tenroe group was still with them but the days since his arrival had been a little bit brighter and less sorrowful. They all found him to be natural charismatic and a very happy person to be around. Despite being trapped in a world he knew nothing about he did his best to keep a positive outlook on his life.

He danced with Jet and Droy swinging their beer mugs in the air, laughed with Nab, Warren and Max at the stories they told each other about different requests and mission they had been on, had target competition with Alzack and Bisca and even helped Laki and Kinana behind the bar with the washing up. The all soon found out Naruto had a very healthy appetite, especially when ramen was concerned and it left a hell of a clean up so Naruto volunteered to clean up his side of the mess despite initial protests from Kinana.

From what Macao could see, the blonde had grown closest to Bisca who had taken it upon herself to teach him hat he needed to know about Fiore and their world as a whole. They spent the last few days in the Fairy Tail Library and had spent a few hours each day in their with Bisca telling him a little bit about their history, the Magic Council, other guild's they were aligned with and of course the subject of dark guilds. Bisca along with Alzack had even taken him into Magnolia after a few days of him arriving and they said he was like a kid in a candy store, stopping every couple of minutes to admire the town and browse around the market stalls.

"Kid's a stamina monster," Wakaba called out from his usual spot in front of the guild. Should have seen him yesterday. "He ran ten laps around the entire town and would have done 11 if Bisca hadn't tempted him inside with ramen. Kids got more energy then even Natsu and that's saying something."

Macao snorted but kept watching Naruto from the window. You know he kind of reminds me of Master Makarov. Always seem to be in a positive mood and doesn't let things get to him very easily. Not to mention he treats' people with the utmost kindness. I'd almost say he's like a younger version the Master or even what he was like when he was that age, not that I can imagine him ever being that age."

"You see it to huh? He's been a good influence on the guild, even to us old timers he brought some joy back into the guild again after months of darkness and sorrow. Getting up in the morning hasn't felt so difficult lately and the smiles on other his age have been appearing more and more." Wakaba took a long breath of his pipe before exhaling the smoke. "He's good for this guild and I think we need him as much as he needs us right now."

Macao turned around in his chair and look at Wakaba. "What you got in mind?"

Wakaba shrugged. "Isn't it obvious. He needs a place to stay and call his own since he no longer has a home to go back to. We need strength now that most of our heavy hitters are gone. You might have taken up the mantle of Guild Master and me your adviser but Bisca, Alzack, Laki, Nab, Warren, Max, Vijeeter, Jet, Droy and Kinana aren't at the level that Natsu, Erza, Gajeel or any of the others were at. We have no S-Class Mages left which already set's us back and we lost most of our other members not long after they disappeared."

"So we ask him if he wants to join us." Wakaba nodded and saw Macao sigh. Can he even join a guild? He doesn't use magic. Granted Magic and Chakra sounds very similar and appear to have similar properties to them but there still different. Is it legal for him to join and if so if he does how would he access or use magical items and equipment?"

"You're over thinking it and besides when has Fairy Tail ever care about legal matters? We are known to be the bane of the Magic Council for a reason." Wakaba grinned which in turn made Macao grin until both began to chuckle. We can figure out the rest of that at a later date. "For now, let's ask him the question and get him taking requests. I doubt he wants to sleep in the medical wing for the rest of his life. Kids got to start earning some jewels."

Macao nodded, agreeing with his friend. "Alright. I'll ask him once he finished his workout. Kids look like he's in the zone right now."

An hour later Naruto was finished with his routines and stretched his hands up towards the sky before shaking his body. "Another morning was done. Let's get me some Ramen." He grinned and made his way over to the guild hall. Walking inside he was headed towards his usual seat at the bar but stopped when he saw Macao waving him over from one of the tables where he was sat with Wakaba by his side. Naruto headed over, not before giving Kinana a wave who smiled back and returned the wave.

"Hey Macao, hey Wakaba, Something you guys need?" He asked with Macao motioning for him to sit down. Naruto did so and sat opposite them while at the bar Kinana made his usual ramen. He noticed around the room there only seemed to be a few of the current Fairy Tail group in the hall. "Where's everyone else?"

"Bisca and Alzack went on a mission this morning and so did Jet and Droy. Laki is out getting supplies from the market with Nab and Warren is in the library. Wakaba told him. "Now we want you to listen for a minute since what we want to ask you is pretty serious."

Naruto again nodded and waited for Macao to begin speaking.

"Yeah, Naruto we wanted to talk to you about what you wanted to now that you're all healed," Macao asked with Naruto nodding his head, having foreseen a conversation like this coming for the last few days. "We understand the dilemma you're in and we want you to know that Fairy Tail will do what it can to help you. Though from what we know there is no way for you to get back home we've seen first hand how much you have blended in with the guild. Everyone here likes you and we would all really like it if you stuck around. We know this place could never replace your home and we don't want you to forget about the home you came from but now that you're here and that your stuck here we thought you might be interested in becoming a more permanent member of the Guild.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Are you asking me if I want to join Fairy Tail?"

Both nodded. "Yes, we are Naruto. We think you would be a great fit with Fairy Tail...and if I'm honest...Fairy Tail needs your help as much as you needed our the past few weeks."

"What do you mean? Has something happened?" Naruto asked and saw Macao gives a sad nod and Wakaba took another long inhale of his smoke. "This is about the Tenroe group that went missing isn't it?"

"Not entirely but it does have a strong connection to them. You see Naruto Fairy Tail since it's creation has prided itself on having strong morals, unwavering loyalty and very gifted and powerful individuals. When the Tenroe group disappeared after the Dragon attack it not only lost it's Guild Master and all it's S-Class Mages it also lost most of the it's future generation that would continue the legacy of Fairy Tail into the future. Most of our powerful mages were gone in the blink of an eye and the moment that happened Fairy Tail began to crumble."

Wakaba interrupted. "Now we're not saying the other's aren't strong and don't have the best intention for this guild because they too are key members of the guild and without them I dread to think of the mess we would be in. But the loss Makarov, Gildarts, Erza, Mira, Natsu, Gray and all the rest of them that were on that islands has caused Fairy Tail to be a shadow on it's former self. If it's like this after only a few months then we dread to think where it could be in a year."

Macao agreed with his friend. "What we need Naruto is someone to lend their strength and help us in our time of need. We have managed to keep afloat for the time being thanks to the overtime the other's have put into the guild, even Bisca who gave up some of the free time to help you adjust but we can't keep going as we are unless we get more members to join us."

"So what we're asking Naruto...is that if you would consider joining Fairy Tail and lending us your strength to keep our wonderful guild alive." Naruto watched in amazement as Macao eyes became misty and a few tears leaked out of his eyes and ran down his cheek. Wakaba wasn't looking much better though the smoke he was inhaling may have had a hand in that. "We can't...we won't let this guild that has stood for almost a century be lost. That's a pain that I don't think any of us could bare with. Letting our friends down in such a way that we lost them their home."

Listening to their word Naruto could feel them putting their hearts and souls into their guild...the people in the guild...the guild's building...it all meant so much to these men and no doubt it meant equally the same to all the other members that were left in Fairy Tail. They had all spoken so highly of the friends and loved ones that were no longer with them and this guild was all they had to remember them by. And now their homes and family were being threatened off being disbanded because they simply didn't have the strength to keep going for much longer. They didn't want to lose their homes and have to say goodbye to one another.

Fairy Tail was family and they would do whatever it took to protect and cherish the memories of those that were no longer with them.

Naruto didn't need to hear any more. He had only been in Earthland for little ver 2 weeks and they had all made him feel welcome and treated him like one of their own. A complete stranger from a foreign world. He had made friends here and if there was one thing Naruto Uzumaki was known for, it was protecting his friends from those that would see harm to them.

Who knows how long he was going to be here for. He had no way of going home. His dreams of becoming Hokage were all but lost to him and yet now he was being shown a glimmer of hope with Fairy Tail. Perhaps destinies were not the only thing that could be changed. Perhaps dreams could be changed as well and right now he had one dream that would now take up most of his life.

To be a pillar of strength for Fairy Tail and be there when they needed him.

"Sign me up." Macao and Wakaba's head snapped in his direction and saw Naruto give them a grin. He stood up from his seat and poked his thumb into his chest. "I promise I won't let Fairy Tail become a thing of the past. If there's one thing you need to know about Naruto Uzumaki, it's that he never goes back on a promise. Believe it!"

"Really?" Both asked surprised at how quickly Naruto agreed. They thought he would have wanted some time to think about it. They weren't expecting an answer so soon. Naruto nodded his head to confirm the answer and soon found himself being engulfed in a giant hug by both Macao and Wakaba. Over by the guild Kinana had watched the interaction take place and was jumping light and clapping her hands with happy tears in her eyes. She was so thankful her newest friends would be becoming a permanent member of the guild that she could barely contain her excitement. She moved out from behind the bar and engulfed him in a tight hug as well, getting a laugh from Naruto as he tried to stay standing up. He moved his arms to hug the trio and sported a big grin on his face.

It was the happiest he had been seen he had arrived and now thing's were beginning to look up not only for Naruto but for Fairy Tail as well.

Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears Macao broke apart from the hug and went to the bar, reaching down underneath into one of the draws. "Let's make it official. Come here Naruto and let's put the Guild mark on you." Macao stood back up now with the Fairy Tail stamp in his hands, a big grin on his face. "Where would you like your Guild mark?"

Walking over to the bar Naruto thought for a brief moment before deciding on where he wanted his guild mark. On the back of my left hand and in orange please." He grinned which was met by Macao's grin. Wakaba and Kinana watched over his shoulder as Macao pressed the stamp onto the back of Naruto's hand. He held it there for a brief moment before taking it away. Now on the back of Naruto's hand was the orange guild mark of Fairy Tail sitting proudly on his skin.

"Now you're officially part of Fairy Tail!" Macao announced getting cheers from Wakaba and Kinana as Naruto stared down at the symbol that was now permanently engraved on the back of his hand. He rubbed it over with his other hand with the grin on his face never leaving his face. He had been taken away from one family but in turn, he had been given another. He had no idea if he would ever see them again but at least, he would know that his home world was safe and that the evil had been taken care of.

'Look after them Sasuke, they're in your hands now.' He thought before he punched his bandaged hand into his other hand. So now that I'm a member of the guild I can start taking quests, right?"

Macao laughed and motioned to the board. "That's right! Take whichever you want. Only ones you can't take are the S-Class quests but they're on the second floor so don't worry about them for now."

"Don't worry I'll be on S-Class quests in no time. Just you wait and see." Naruto told him before running over to the request board and seeing what kind of job he fancied taking.

One Month Later

"Geez, the kids a machine," Wakaba said as he watched Naruto walk back into the guild with another complete mission under his belt. He wore a big grin as he walked into the Guild Hall with a small brown leather back tied to his waist that contained his earnings. "I think he's set a new record for the amount of request taken in a single month."

"You think? He basically destroyed the previous record thanks to those clones of his. I knew the would be handy but I didn't think of how useful they would be in this regard." Macao replied back taking a long swig of his beer. The last month had been an eye-opener for everyone in the guild as they watched their newest members begin taking advantage of being the newest member of the Fairy Tail Guild.

What started out doing one or two low ranked requests around Magnolia had now turned into doing, at least, four to five thanks to the advantage of being able to create clones of himself and send them in the real Naruto's place. Even though the clones dispersed with one good solid hit the requests he was doing was simple stuff like painting an elderly couple's fence and taking care children for an afternoon while the parents worked. Back home they would have been seen as D-Rank missions but Naruto couldn't be picky right now and just needed the money. In the course of one month, Naruto had done close to a hundred of requests, creating a new record within the guild.

While clones did those missions the real Naruto would either train behind the guild or would go with Bisca, Azack, Max or Nab on higher ranked requests. These ones were more B-C ranked missions from back home and were simple stuff like clearing out bandits or taking care of a small group of creatures like Vulcans. It was nothing Naruto found too strenuous and mainly went with other's due to not knowing the area outside of Magnolia. His time with the other members of the guild would soon rectify that.

"Another request all done." Naruto declared as he placed the small bag of jewels on the top of the bar. Digging his hand inside he quickly took out a small handful of his earning, counted it and then handed some over to Macao. Here's the guild's cut."

"Thank you very much." Macao happily took the money and went to place it in the safe in the Master's Office.

"How much you got now? Wakaba asked. "You've been saving since your first mission for an apartment, barely eating anything other than the food here at the guild."

Naruto puffed out his chest in pride. "Almost 110,000 jewels. I'd have more but some go to the guild and I give Alzack some each week for letting be crash with him until I find somewhere. Plus my beloved cook deserves a big tip for the delicious food she makes me." He wiggled his eyebrows towards Kinana who laughed and gently slapped his arm.

"Charmer."

"110,000 jewels huh. Not bad. You could probably get a decent apartment with that money. You want some help finding a place?" Wakaba offered.

Naruto thanked him but shook his head. "It's okay, Bisca and Alzack offered to help my find a place once I had the cash. When I next see them I think I'll take them up on their offer." Wakaba shrugged and pushed another bear to Macao who returned to his seat.

"HEY Naruto!" Naruto turned around and saw Nab no longer standing in is usual spot by the Request board and instead, a few inches away from him. He rubbed the back of his neck as if embarrassed before asking Since you're back, do you think you and I could spar?"

"Really?" Nab nodded.

"Yeah, Max and I got to talking and we have been wondering just how strong you really are. You look pretty strong and your blue spinny attack looked pretty cool but we wanted to see for ourselves."

"I wouldn't mind seeing what level you're at too." Macao included. "I've seen you training a lot out back but I've never seen you in action. As the Guild Master, it's a good idea for me to know what level one of my guild members is at."

Around him, Naruto heard some murmuring and saw Kinana expressing her curiosity to see how strong he was. Max was next to Nab looking very curious and Wakaba leaned in wanting to hear his answer. In all honesty, Naruto had been curious about the magic some of his guildmates used and perhaps now was a good time to see them.

Not to mention he wanted to cut loose a little and show them just what Naruto Uzumaki was made off. Alright, Nab you're on. Though to make it more interesting how about you and Max take me on together."

"Oh, ho someone's sound confident," Macao grinned and stood up from his seat. He saw Nab and Max look at him for confirmation and he gave them a nod. "You heard the man. It's will be a two on one spar between Nab and Max against Naruto. Let's head to the back of the guild."

Minutes later Naruto stood by himself as he faced Nab and Max who stood about twenty meters away from him. On the sidelines, Macao, Wakaba, and Kinana stood along with Vijeeter who had arrived just a few moments ago. The four were looking on eagerly. They had seen some of his skills but they hoped to learn a little more about the blondes strength. Alzack and Bisca had mentioned his strength was definitely above their own by how quickly he had disabled the Vulcans they fought against little over a week ago but Macao wanted to see it for himself.

He needed to know if Naruto was already on par with an A ranked Mage or if he was more like the S-Class variation. Hopefully, he would get a good sense of which that was right now with this spar. He also hoped Max and Nab didn't get beat too badly.

"Don't hold back against us Naruto. We can take it." Max told his opponent as got in his fighting stance while Nab did the same. A reddish area soon began appearing on Nab's arm while sand soon began appeared around max which in a similar manner to Gaara.

"Okay, guys but don't say I didn't warn you that you might be hurting after this," Naruto smirked and got into his own stance. 'They don't want me to hold back then so be it.'

"Alright if everybody is ready...then BEGIN!" Macao declared as he through his hand down.

"BULL POSSESSION!" Nab shouted and soon began running towards Naruto with his arm swung back as the reddish aura around his arm took the shape of a bull with the horns at the front being evident in the shape. He quickly got in front of Naruto and was expecting Naruto to move but instead ending up colliding with Naruto straight across the face. Everyone seemed surprised that Nab landed a hit so early and was about to say something when Naruto's form suddenly disappeared and instead was replaced by a log.

"A log?" Everyone asked including Nab. Soon he began looking around the field for the blonde with his animal possession still around his arm ready when he heard the ground from underneath him suddenly crack open. The moment Nab looked down he regretted it as five Naruto's suddenly appeared from beneath him. Nab tried to defend himself but was soon met with a strong kick to the stomach that sent him into the air.

 **"U!"**

The real Naruto jumped onto the back of one of the clones and pushed himself into the air, high above Nab as he waited for this clones to set up the attack. The second clones followed up the attack with a second kick to the stomach that sent Nab higher into the air and further knocking the wind out of him.

 **"ZU!"**

The third one then appeared behind Nab and kicked him squared in the back, getting a yell of pain as the kick slammed right into the middle of his spine. If Nab wasn't such a big and muscular guy then the kick could have hurt his spine.

 **"MA!"**

The fourth and final clones then jumped off from the clone that landed next to him, going up into the air and landed a strong left hook directly underneath Nab's jaw, just enough to stun Nab and not to break his jaw.

 **"KI!"**

Everyone watched as Nab got closer and closer to the real Naruto who was now steadily descending towards Nab with his right leg lifted up. The moment the two were just a few feet from one another Naruto swung his leg down and connected with the back of Nab's head.

 **"BARRAGE!"**

Naruto connected with enough force that the attack immediately threw Nab back towards the ground like a bullet being shot through the air. Nab hit the ground hard making the ground beneath him create a small crater from the force and everyone winced when they saw Nab's eyes roll into the back of his head as the Animal Possession Mage fell unconscious.

The four clones of Naruto soon dispersed in their usual clones of smoke and the real Naruto soon landed back on the ground. He didn't have a moment to spare as the next moment he quickly dodged an incoming sand attack from Max who had forced himself to get over the fact that Nab had already been taken out by their blonde opponent.

"Sand Wave!" Sand soon began to gather within Max's hands that were cupped together with the sand taking the shape of a sphere with the lines of sand's rotating around it. Naruto soon began to dodge and roll out of the way as small waves of sand soon shot out from the sphere and headed towards him, twisting and turning in such a way to try and throw him off.

"Sand Bullet!" Next Max gathered the more sand into the sphere as the waves of sand continued to keep forcing back Naruto who was easily dodging the attacks with little effort. Moments later globs of sand the size of small boulders began shooting out of the sphere, joining in the assault as Max hoped to try and get a hit on Naruto, unlike his teammate. Unfortunately, for him, he watched Naruto adjust himself and soon dodge the bullet's in a similar fashion to his last spell.

The other's on the sideline looked on impressed with Naruto. Though he hadn't shown much he was showing just how fast he really was and soon began appearing as a blur as he moved out of the way of incoming attacks.

'His sand is pretty impressive...but compared to Gaara's it's a walk in the park.' Naruto thought before deciding he had enough of dodging. Making hand signs he took a big breath of air, careful to not inhale any sands and spoke **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough."** A moment later Max found himself rolling across the ground as a powerful wind suddenly hit him, dispersing his and spells completely and breaking his concentration.

He quickly got back up and resumed the share of sand but instead found himself looking at a running Naruto with his fist cocked back in a similar fashion to Nab just moments ago. Around his fist, the air was hazy and swirling and Max knew he needed to defend himself.

 **"Sand Wall.** " He extended both of his hand's forward and everyone watched a layer of sand appeared in front of him, protectively covering him from the attack that incoming. Moments later Naruto was in front of the wall and through his fist forward.

 **"Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist!"** When his fist connected with the sand wall, a huge blast of air was released from the front of his fist that immediately knocked the wall of sand to pieces and slamming straight into Max. Max crossed his arms to protect himself but it did little good as Max was hit full on by the attack and was thrown through the air. Everyone watched as Max sailed through the and everyone panicked when Max was about to slam into a nearby tree head first. Macao and Wakaba were about to prepare their magic to save their comrade when they saw Naruto suddenly appeared behind Max in a swirl of leaves and catch Max a few meters away from the tree. He skidded back a short distance but managed to stay upright before coming to a halt. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Naruto let go of Max who quickly dropped to his knee's and put his hands on the ground. The attack had knocked him senseless and he needed a minute to gather himself.

Macao turned his head to his longtime friend. "How long did that just take?" He asked his eyes wide as he waited for Wakaba to answer. Wakaba looked at his watch that he kept in his pocket and soon gave him an answer.

"One Minute fifteen seconds. He beat Nab within the first fifteen seconds and the only reason the Max lasted much longer was because Naruto just dodged and rolled for about 40 seconds. If he had just gone straight on the offensive with Max I doubt the fight would have lasted more than half a minute." Wakaba shook his head and relit his pipe, his hands a little shaky at what he just saw.

"Gods above." Macao let out as he just stared at Naruto who was helping Max to his feet while a clone appeared next to Nab and carried him inside and into the medical room. "Just what kind of monster did we have to join?"

Wakaba shook his head. "Not a monster. A diamond in the rough who will be a big reason for why Fairy Tail will continue to press on. It's almost as if he was delivered to us when we needed the help the most."

"I knew he was strong but I didn't think he could beat them so quickly," Kinana commented with ah and resting on the side of her face as she watched Naruto help Max inside. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she watched Naruto walk inside that had the two older mages chuckle at how obvious she was making it. Embarrassed Kinana quickly went back inside and resumed her duties at the bar.

The two stood there in silence for a brief moment as they went over what they just saw before Macao asked: "What else do you think he can do?"

"Hard to say. We knew he could create clones, walk on verticle surfaces and water, crazy stamina if his morning routines are anything to go by, seems pretty well rounded in Hand to hand combat and is crazy fast. Maybe not Lightning fast like Laxus but he's definitely got the edge in speed in comparison to the like's of Erza and Mira. PLus's there;s that Rasengan thing which I'm glad he didn't use against Nan or Warren and now we can at Wind to the mix." Wakaba sighed and ran a hand through his pompadour hair. Just when you think we have him figured out he's pulls something else out of his bag of tricks."

Nab and Max might not be quite the same level as the two of us but they were both high B-class mages. Naruto defeated them in such short fashion that he is at least High A-Class. Macao commented before looking up t the sky. In fact, I'd even say he's S Rank."

"You want to make him an S-Class?"

"Eventually. We both know we need one since Fairy Tail currently sports none on the roster but it's too soon to make him one having only been an actual member for a month. Let's give it some time and let him build up his requests and get more adjusted before we make him one. For now, I'm going to label him down as an A Ranked Mage and we can take it from there."

Wakaba just nodded before the two walked back inside leaving the clearing behind them. Once inside Naruto was already by the bar talking to Kinana who was preparing another bowl of ramen for his victory while Nab and Max rested in the Medical room, their pride a little wounded from being defeated so easily and promising they would give him a better challenge next time.


End file.
